


Dance With The Devil

by dusty_cookie (dusty_curtain)



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_curtain/pseuds/dusty_cookie
Summary: Negan X Reader one-shot I wrote for a writing contest. Includes some messy and sometimes awkward smut.





	

Summer had ended and with the days getting shorter and the weather turning colder and wetter, the residents of the The Sanctuary were slowly developing what could only be described as a bad bout of cabin fever. The supply rooms were full thanks to Negan’s deals with other communities and some very talented scavengers, but being confined to the many grey walls of the dreary factory was turning even the mellowest Saviors into irritable assholes.

You had to break up three fights over the course of the last week alone and you had been thankful that a couple of Negan’s lieutenants had always been nearby whenever someone had started throwing dishes or fists in the cafeteria.

Your position as chef and head of the kitchen staff meant that you came face to face with your intimidating leader on at least a weekly basis to discuss meal plans, schedules and supplies and you had developed something you called friendship and he called “the calm before the fuck”. The truth was, you had a solid crush on the giant man with the baseball bat, but while you were flattered by his incessant attempts to get into your pants, you were determined that the next time he set foot into your kitchen, you would discuss the current situation with him.

The opportunity came soon enough and before Negan could even open his mouth, you had already started ranting.

“Things are getting out of hand Negan. People are bored and antsy. We have five broken glasses and two broken noses and I’m getting sick and tired of people being jerks in my cafeteria every day. Patricia broke down crying yesterday, because Marcus yelled at her for being too slow. We have to do something to distract people from jumping at each other’s throats all the time.”

“What do you suggest I fucking do, babe? Hiking trip? Arts and fucking crafts projects? Orgy?” he wiggled his eyebrows at you with that last part.

You rolled your eyes and sighed “Well, Carson has been keeping a calendar, right? We’re well into November now, but with the weather being so bad and it getting dark so early, I thought maybe we could do a Halloween party. People would be busy preparing decorations and their costumes, I could do some great food, we’ve got tons of booze in the supply rooms… It would be fun.”

Negan crossed his arms and thought about it for a moment. “Halloween party, huh? You know, that’s actually a good fucking idea. It would take people’s minds off things for a while AND I’d get to see all the girls in sexy costumes. Including you.”

You didn’t know why he was so keen on seeing you or anyone else in a short skirt when he had his bedroom full of scantily clad women, but, as you had done so many times before when talking to Negan, you decided not to discuss or even mention the five elephants in the room that were his “wives”. You were happy that he wasn’t opposed to the idea of a bit of spooky fun to lighten the mood in The Sanctuary, so you thanked him enthusiastically with a smile and a hug and went to work immediately to plan the food for the party.

When that same night Negan announced that The Sanctuary would host a Halloween party the following weekend, he was greeted by a cheering crowd and the children were especially excited about the idea. Seeing your leader on the metal walkway above the cafeteria, grinning down at you, your heart skipped a beat and you blushed furiously. You scolded yourself for having these thoughts about your boss, who was more than unavailable in your eyes and you turned to flee into the kitchen.

 

One thing there was an abundance of in the apocalypse in terms of food items was gelatin. It had an indefinite shelf life and looters tended to overlook it in favour of other stuff, but since your fearless leader was a bit of a hoarder when it came to supplies, hundreds upon hundreds of packs of gelatin powder had ended up in your kitchen. It used to annoy the shit out of you whenever a scavenging team would bring back even more of it, especially if it was the unflavoured kind that you couldn’t use for desserts, but now you were more than grateful for it. It meant you could create a whole arsenal of disgusting stuff for the party and the week leading up to the event was spent by you and your staff using almost all the gelatin while laughing and sharing stories about past Halloweens, when seeing a zombie meant bad makeup and beer pong and not a substantial threat to your life.

You used straws to make worms, latex gloves for severed hands and ping pong balls cut in half for eyeballs, the latter to the dismay of a very disgruntled Negan, who feared to run out of equipment for his favorite past time. You prepared tons of finger food and a huge bowl of punch which included the jello eyeballs and some of the women in Sanctuary spent the whole week sewing costumes and making decorations.

Negan had somehow developed a bit of an obsession with what you would be wearing for the party and any time you two ran into each other, which seemed to happen more frequently these days, he would not stop badgering you about your costume.

“Come on, babe, just tell me what it’s going to be. I swear I won’t tell anyone, I just want something for my spank bank. Sexy maid? Slutty nurse? Morally ambiguous flight attendant?”

“I won’t tell you, Negan, so stop asking and get out of my kitchen.”

“But I wanna know!” he whined. “I’ll even tell you my costume if you tell me yours. I bet it’s going to set your fucking panties on fire.”

“I don’t want to know your costume, I want it to be a surprise. Now shoo!” you waved your hands in the direction of the doors and Negan finally sauntered out in defeat.

It was true that you wanted to be surprised by what your leader had come up with for the party, but most of all, you wanted to see his reaction when he saw you in your costume for the first time. You had thought long and hard about what you could transform into with the limited accessories available to you during the end of the world. When the word “angel” came into your mind, the irony almost made you laugh.

Your choice was above all practical. There were currently three wedding dresses in inventory, one of which was perfect for your size and purposes and making wings out of cardboard was easy enough. But you couldn’t help but feel just the tiniest bit inappropriate, dressing up as a heavenly creature in a world destroyed by the undead. In the end you pushed these thoughts away. You deserved to feel beautiful for one night. The purpose of the party was to let everyone forget about their sorrows and the dangers of the world for a couple of hours and that was exactly what you were going to do.

 

The day of the party had finally come and everyone from the smallest child to the old man responsible for the door were on their feet, getting themselves and the cafeteria ready for the party. Some people carved pumpkins, some decorated the hall with streamers, candles, crafted skeletons and bats. The kitchen staff made some last minute preparations to the drinks and food and put everything on a large buffet table and Dwight set up the stereo system and a disco ball. Negan had ordered for the generators to run for the party, something usually reserved for the chance of a hot shower not more than once a week, or in the case of a medical emergency when the doctor needed heavy equipment to save someone’s life.

It was less than an hour until the official start of the party, when one your staff members practically chased you out of the cafeteria, where you had been busy helping. Everyone else had already had a chance to change into their costumes, but you were still in your jeans and shirt, your hair in a messy bun and your face sweaty from carrying dishes and pushing tables against the walls.

You ran into your room and took the scrunchy out of your hair to let it fall down your back and sat down in front of the small mirror on your desk. Luckily you had remembered to put rollers into your hair last night and you took a moment to admire the small ringlets now framing your face, before starting on your makeup. You didn’t want anything too fancy, not that you had the time left for that, anyway. You just covered some blemishes, put on some mascara and a soft-colored lipstick, before reaching for a small jar for your grand finale. A little bit of glitter in your hair and on your shoulders and cleavage, to give people –and especially a certain someone- something to look at.

You changed into the sleeveless A-line wedding dress, slipped the wings onto your back, held in place by strips of white fabric and took one last look in the mirror, turning this way and that to get a full picture of how you looked.

The party was about to start and you decided that your costume, hair and makeup were not too shabby, so you made your way back down to the cafeteria, where you were greeted by the oohs and aahs of your friends and colleagues. Everyone was busy admiring the decorations and costumes. You shared a couple of jokes with Dwight, who was self-deprecatingly dressed as the Phantom of the Opera and thought to yourself that Carson’s knight costume looked like a potato sack. The wives were giggling in a corner, none of them looking any different from their usual daily attire, in your opinion, if it weren’t for the occasional bunny or kitty ears.

You didn’t know whether you should be glad that you opted for a more unusual costume, or be disappointed since, surely, Negan wouldn’t spare two glances at you with all this naked flesh right in front of him.

The only person still missing was your fearless leader himself. He was no doubt making people wait to ensure a big entrance and, sure enough, a couple of minutes later heavy footsteps were coming from the walkway and the hall fell silent.

The first thing you noticed was that he was wearing his usual biker boots and dark grey pants and you feared for a moment that he had changed his mind and decided not to come in a costume. But then your eyes wandered further up and your eyes widened when you saw that not only was Negan half-naked, but he had put red paint on his entire upper body, from his waistband to the widow’s peak that was his hairline. The look was completed by two shiny black horns attached to his forehead and instead of Lucille, he was holding a huge pitchfork in his right hand.

The effect on the crowd was instantaneous. Most gasped or started whispering to each other and some of his lieutenants rolled their eyes, probably at the implications of their boss looking down at them, dressed as the devil. Your own thoughts went straight down the gutter at the sight of Negan’s naked torso with his abs and arm muscles accentuated by the red paint and him wearing a cheeky grin and those leather gloves which you were sure would feel heavenly on your naked skin.

Speaking of heavenly, someone on your left whispered to you “Angel and devil? Did you two coordinate your costumes?” but you were too occupied imagining running your hands all over Negan’s naked chest and keeping yourself from blushing and sweating too much. Your costume suddenly felt too tight and the glitter on your body was starting to itch.

You were brought back to reality by the object of your dirty thoughts addressing the people below him:

“Saviors! Welcome to the first annual Halloween party here at The Sanctuary. I can see that each and every one of you has put a lot of fucking effort into the decorations and their costumes. You all look really motherfucking nice! Now I want you all to enjoy some nice food and drinks, dance and be fucking merry. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he winked at them, “Let’s get this fucking party started!”

The crowd around you cheered and someone started the music. People went to grab food, formed groups to chat and some even went straight to the small area that served as a dancefloor, to release some of the pent-up energy that had caused all those fights over the last couple of weeks.

You, on the other hand, made a beeline for the punch bowl to pour yourself a desperately needed glass of liquor. You took a big gulp of the sweet drink and nearly spat it all back out when you heard a familiar voice behind you:

“So I guess it’s true what they fucking say. Opposites really do attract.”

You swallowed your drink and turned around, nearly bumping into a broad, hairy and red chest. You strained your neck looking up at Negan, who grinned down at you and you noticed how the red makeup made his dark brown eyes look almost black. Talk about devilishly handsome. You were momentarily speechless and so he continued:

“You know I was kind of hoping to see some ass and tits from you tonight, but I have to say, this is pretty fucking nice to look at, too.”

You brushed a strand of hair behind your ear and smiled up at him:

“Thanks. Uhm… you look very good, too.”

“You fucking like it?” he spread out his arms, nearly impaling Dwight with his pitchfork, who had just come up to the punch bowl to get a drink, “Oh fuck, sorry Dwight,” Negan laughed and turned back to you and lowered his voice, “You know… I think this glitter all over you would look pretty fucking awesome mixed with my red.”

You blushed for what felt like the hundredth time today. “Well, that would be quite the unholy union, wouldn’t it? But I don’t fraternize with just any old demon, you have to put some effort into it.”

You cringed a little at your cheesy attempt at flirting, but judging from the devious grin creeping up on your leader’s face, it seemed to have the desired effect.

“Challenge fucking accepted! Let’s start with another drink and then some food.” He took your cup and you nearly squeaked when the leather gloves touched your hand. You really had to get a hold of yourself before someone noticed the level of lewdness with which you were looking at him, you thought as Negan poured drinks for the both of you. Out of the corner of your eyes you noticed the wives looking none too pleased about the fact that their ‘dear husband’ hadn’t given them any kind of attention so far.

Negan gave you the cup of punch and raised his own for a toast: “To beautiful angels and horny devils! Get it? Horny?” You laughed with him and answered “To a night full of sinners and saints!” and you clinked glasses.

The next couple of hours were spent drinking, eating, talking and laughing. You got to socialize with a lot of people, both friends and even some you haven’t had the chance to get to know before. Negan never left your side for much longer than it took to refill a cup or a plate and when the party finally died down and people were starting to leave, your head was spinning from both the alcohol and the view of his half-naked body you got to enjoy all night.

“I should probably get to bed, too,” you giggled, followed by a hiccup. “Oops, yep. Definitely time to go.”

Negan put a gloved hand on the exposed upper part of your back and put his lips dangerously close to your ear. The resulting shiver this elicited from you was obviously not lost on him, since he chuckled darkly, before whispering to you: “You want to go to bed all alone? And who is going to take care of that fucking fountain between your legs, angel? Don’t think I didn’t fucking notice the way you were eye-fucking me all night. And just in case I haven’t been fucking clear before, the feeling is very much fucking mutual…”

Your eyes met his and the way he looked at you, his eyes having turned impossibly dark, sent a surge of desire right to your core.

“Wouldn’t you rather spend the night with your wives? I’m sure they’ve been missing you all night.” you couldn’t help but finally ask. You knew you were overthinking things. It was one of your big flaws. But the wives had been bothering you ever since Negan had started to show an interest in you and no amount of alcohol could drown that nagging little voice in your head.

“I have spent all fucking night with you. When did you get the impression that I want to fuck anyone else?”

You took a deep breath to brace yourself. The worrywart in you still insisted that it was a bad idea, but fuck it… just for tonight you could drown your concerns in too much alcohol and in the embrace of the man you had been lusting over ever since you had arrived at The Sanctuary all these months ago. Maybe this would get him out of your system.

You took his hand and gently tugged to steer him in the direction of the stairs. His smile lit up the dark cafeteria and you were glad that most people had already left. You had no doubt that there would be rumours creeping through the halls of the factory like spiders come morning. But that was another voice you successfully silenced while making your way to your room on the third floor. When you were finally standing in front of your door and were just about to enter, you suddenly felt two hands on your waist and Negan burying his nose in your hair and he murmured “You know, I’ve been waiting a long fucking time for this, but if you feel too uncomfortable with fucking your boss, just fucking say it now. We’re both a little drunk, but I’m not some fucking asshole who takes advantage of a woman when she’s not fully of sound fucking mind.”

If you hadn’t been a puddle of lust before, Negan making sure of your consent certainly did the trick. You put your much smaller hand over his and brought them to rest over your stomach.

“I’m good. I want this.”

That was all he needed to hear and his mouth latched onto your neck with a low growl, while he fumbled with the doorknob. The door opened and you both almost fell into your small room. Negan’s pitchfork clattered to the floor and you both laughed at your clumsiness and turned to each other to finally touch what had been waiting to be touched all night. Negan’s eyes suddenly widened when he looked at your neck where he had sucked at the skin only seconds before. “What? Did you give me a hickey?” you asked while touching the spot and your fingers came back red. In your tipsy state you thought for a moment that you were bleeding and you frowned, but then you realized that it was just the red paint from Negan. You looked back up at him and giggled and he stared at you in confusion:

“What? What is it?”

You were full on laughing now: “I guess bodily fluids aren’t the only thing we’re going to exchange tonight. We’re rubbing off on each other. Your mouth is full of glitter.”

He brought a finger to his lips and swiped over them to have a look.

“Huh. Well… let’s see who can make the other dirtier.”

He reached for you, but you grasped his hands before he could put them anywhere: “Hold on. Don’t get any paint on the dress. I only borrowed it from inventory, I have to return it tomorrow.”

His grin was back in full force now “I guess that means we have to get you out of that thing real fucking quick, then.”

You chuckled and turned around so he could help you with the zipper and you did your best to gracefully shimmy out of the satin gown and slip out of your shoes, despite feeling a little awkward by the unexpected striptease you had to perform. It wasn’t that you felt bad about being naked in front of him, but this was a sort of foreplay you hadn’t experienced before. You slowly turned back to face him again, now only clad in a pair of white lace panties and he stared at you, his gaze focusing on your breasts unabashedly.

“Fuck babe… if all angels looked like you, there would be a fuck-ton more of very fucking religious people out there.”

Your eyes met and your smile was all it took for him to finally pounce on you. His hands grabbed your face and his mouth came crashing down on your own. You held onto his waist, fearing you might fall from the sudden rush of blood to your head. He pressed his body to yours and you couldn’t get enough of the heat radiating from him and the feeling of his muscles against your breasts and under your fingers, which were now roaming all over his back. The low moan that escaped his lips told you that he didn’t mind when you used your nails on his shoulders and you opened your mouth to let his tongue meet yours.

His own hands were slowly wandering down your neck and over your shoulders and you gasped when they arrived at your breasts, his teeth and tongue following the path his palms had made. He nipped and licked at one of your nipples, while his fingers attended to the other and you let your head fall back and closed your eyes, your breathing becoming quicker and your hands stroking the nape of his neck to encourage Negan further. You hadn’t even realized that you were both slowly walking towards your bed, until the back of your legs hit the frame and you fell down on the mattress, with Negan on top of you. You both laughed and kissed again, until Negan sat up to open his belt and pants.

“Looks like I’m winning so far. You’re almost as fucking devilishly red as I am.” he grinned.

“Oh yeah? Your face looks like you made out with a unicorn.” you giggled and he wiped his hand over his face. “Hey that’s cheating!” you exclaimed while he stripped out of his boots and pants and you were happy to see that the size and girth of his dick was very much proportional to the rest of his body.

“All is fucking fair in love and war and this is a little bit of both.” He smirked and was about to take off his gloves when you took his hands and put them on your cheeks and kissed both his wrists. “Keep them on.” you said looking up to him and he mumbled “Kinky little angel.” against your lips, as he kissed you again.

He slid down your body again, kissing, biting and licking a trail from your chin, down your neck, to your breasts, where he spent some more time with his mouth and his hands before going even further down, taking a quick detour to your hips on his way to the center of your ever increasing lust.

The friction created from your bodies rubbing together was starting to cause all the glitter and paint to feel more and more itchy against your skin and as Negan started to use that devious tongue that you liked so much on your clit, you realized that getting your pussy stained red and full of glitter probably wasn’t a very good idea. You tugged on his hair to get him to come back up from exploring your folds and he luckily complied without hesitation. You weren’t really interested in an extended foreplay, anyway, after having waited so long to finally have your leader in your bed.

When he was level with your face again, you faintly registered that the horns had come off at some point during his trip down south, but you were immediately distracted by his pouting: “But you’re so wet and you taste so fucking good, angel.”

You responded to his whining with a bite to his neck and with a hand shoved between his legs to grab his length and pump it a couple of times. You were rewarded with a loud groan that you caught with your mouth over his. “I want you inside of me. Now!” you whispered into his ear and, after swallowing hard and clenching his jaw, he finally obliged and buried himself inside of you in one quick stroke. You both moaned loudly and Negan laid his head into the crook of your neck for a moment and kept almost perfectly still, his breathing ragged and his shoulders twitching slightly.

After a couple of seconds of both of you calming down your thoughts and your breathing, Negan pressed his forehead against yours and started to slowly roll his hips. His steady thrusts sent waves of pleasure through your entire body and seeing him squeezing his eyes shut and hearing the string of profanities that escaped his lips between kissing you almost made you come way too soon. You wanted to savour this moment, to ride it out until you couldn’t take any more, but having the object of your desire fucking you and being so vocal about how much he enjoyed it was enough to fill every fibre of your body with ecstasy. You had always loved when men were loud during sex and this particular specimen didn’t hold back one bit.

What kept you from having an early orgasm was the still uncomfortable feeling of the glitter and paint particles between you and Negan that made your body itchier by the second as the sweat and friction increased. You wondered why he didn’t show any signs of wanting to scratch his chest and belly as much as you did, but a particularly loud exclamation of “Oh fuck!” from him, followed by his mouth sucking in one of your nipples made you think that maybe he was already too far gone to notice the mess you two were making.

You tried to focus on the feeling of his hard dick sliding in and out of you and on the beautiful sounds he was making, but it was no use. You gently pushed him off of you until he kneeled in front of you and you joined him there to kiss him some more and to slide your hands over his broad chest. He looked at you questioningly, so to make sure he didn’t think like he had done anything wrong, you unceremoniously turned around on your hands and knees and presented your backside to him. Negan immediately grabbed your ass and chuckled “Hot fucking damn, I like it when a girl knows what she wants.”

Turning your head to grin back at him, you saw that he had wrapped one hand around his slick member to guide it back to your entrance. You moaned when he started teasing your clit by rubbing himself over it. You were already missing the feeling of being filled and luckily he decided to go back to just that and thrust back inside you, giving you another groan and then another as he increased the speed.

With the itching gone, you could now concentrate on every stroke, every sound he made and all the smells of sweat and sex that filled your nose. He bent down to bite your neck and grope your breasts and you could hear his breathing become more erratic. “Oh God! Oh fuck babe, I’m so fucking close.” he panted close to your ear and all you could answer was “Good, me too.” as you put your hand between your legs to rub the small nub there just the way you knew would make you come.

Negan obviously took your reply and the increase in volume and frequency of the sounds you were making as an invitation to fuck you even harder and deeper. It didn’t take long until you could feel him shudder during three final thrusts and his strangled moans of “Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck!” were all it took to send you over the edge, as well. You felt your walls contracting around him and an overwhelming heat and pressure inside of you until you exploded in a wave of pleasure, which caused you to cry out a couple of profanities of your own, together with his name.

You collapsed onto the bed with him on top of you, both of you breathing hard. A dreamy smile played on your lips as he moved to lie on his back and you turned around to look at him. Negan was grinning like the cat that caught the canary and you had no doubt that he was taking the metaphor quite literally.

“That was pretty fucking awesome, angel.”

“Yeah, it was. Apart from the mess we made.” you looked at the sheets and down Negan’s and your own body, all of which were covered in red stains and a faint dusting of glitter.

“Oh shit. Sorry about that. I’ll get you some new sheets from inventory tomorrow. Next time we should probably do this without the fucking masquerade.”

You looked amused when your eyes found his. “Next time, huh?”

He chuckled “Don’t play fucking coy with me now. I know you enjoyed this just as much as I did.” he got up and reached for his clothes.

You suddenly felt a little sad when you saw him preparing to leave. “You uhm… you can stay if you want. I don’t mind.”

He had already put on his pants and was stepping into his boots as he answered “Maybe next time, babe. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t fucking mind being seen coming from your room, but I’d rather have the traditional Halloween walk-of-shame now instead of in the morning. I’m pretty fucking sure people don’t want to see a half-naked devil running through the halls just before they’re about to have fucking breakfast.”

You laughed, but the sting of rejection remained. Had he really enjoyed himself enough to warrant a repetition of tonight’s events? Or would you become just another tally mark on his proverbial bedpost? Were you overthinking things again? Your disappointment must have shown on your face, because he sat back down next to you and kissed the spot just under your ear which you had grown to enjoy so much during sex with him and which made you close your eyes again in pleasure.

“Hey… this really was fucking awesome. I’ll talk to you soon, alright? And don’t let anything burn in the kitchen from thinking about me and my amazing fucking dick too much.”

You giggled and he stood up to take the pitchfork and opened the door, looking very much like a giant demon in the darkness.

“Good night, angel. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Negan.” you answered just before the door shut behind him with a soft click. You lied back on your bed and buried your head in your pillow. His lingering scent filled your senses as you slowly descended into a fitful sleep, your dreams filled with angels, dancing with devils.


End file.
